


I can see my baby swingin'. Feel like I'm dying, but It's love.

by Dracarys14



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracarys14/pseuds/Dracarys14
Summary: Y/n doesn't have a good relationship with billy. He's not good for her, he knows it, so does she. But he's addictive like heroin, and Y/N's a fuckin' junkie when he comes around.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I can see my baby swingin'. Feel like I'm dying, but It's love.

Sometimes I think I might love him.

I know I'm being really stupid but hell, I'm happy. I deserve to be happy after everything steve put me through, and I . . . when Billy nearly died during that attack with the demogorgon I just . . . I think I deserve to be happy, y'know? I don't think you do, do you? I don't suppose it matters anymore. Not to me, atleast.

"Hey, lil red." Billy ruffles my hair affectionately. I nuzzle against him, shivering despite wearing a thick jumper that makes me look like a great grey bear. It's hoppers, not mine. Hopper's my deadbeat dad and, although he's a drunk and a skunk and I really fuckin' wish he'd stop telling me Billy ain't good, I love him. he doesn't know I let billy in my room. He'd probably kill him if he found out Billy even stepped past the landing, let alone my bedroom. But who cares? Id deserve to be happy.

Billy makes me happy.

"Hey." I say, stretching out fully if only to curl back up in a ball, with billy's hand stroking my hair lazily like I'm some kind of dog. Probably a golden retriever, or a really stupid german shepherd. Which I have, by the way, and his name is Kaiser. Cool name for a dog, right? Hopper picked it, not me.

"Is my little red sleepy?" He laughs, tipping his head backwards. His eyes are pink and blood-shot, and it's because he's high. I don't take drugs. I don't like the taste or the smell, and I'm sure I'd go crazy If I even tried it. Hopper would kill me, too. Billy snuggles down under the covers, his jean jacket uncomfortable and pushing into my skin. "Take your jacket off." I complain, pulling at his sleeve, "I can't cuddle when you wear it." Billy bats his long eyelashes, coqettishly.

"Aww. Ain't that sweet." He takes off his jacket, chuckling while he does it. "You wanna cuddle with lil ole me?" I push him, impatient. "Not anymore. You take too long, billy."

"Quit yapping at me, babe." It's raining again. Its always raining in hawkins. I had planned to go to the diner with max later but she was at the arcade with her friends. Girls night could wait. She needed to expand her friend group anyway. "I was gonna go with max today." I tell him, quiet. Billy nods, nochalant. His hand rests on my hip, his finger sliding into my belt loop to pull me closer, "Why? She's a bitch."

I jab him in his toned stomach, irked. "She's not. Your just a dick."

"Someone's feeling frisky." Billy teases, pouting like a petulant child. I roll my eyes, "You wish. I am not letting your std infested dick near my premium pussy." Though right now, I'm so fuckin' close to him. I can feel him getting . . . well, ya know.

"Your designa' vagina?" He laughs at me, insolent and rude. Sometimes He gets on my last nerves but I love him, or maybe I just like him, or maybe I . . . Fuck it, I don't know. Everythings confusing now.

I mean, its not like I wouldn't say no if he tried it. I just don't want to do it with him yet. Virginity is a concept made up by society. It doesn't determine your worth as a person, but I feel like maybe I would want to lose it in a special way. Billy would try it on a whim in his car, or in the woods, and I don't think he'd wear a condom. He's never tried to push or pressure me into doing it, as much as I want to I just can't do it. I want rose petals and candles, wine and fresh linen bedsheets, and a steamy kiss, and I want it to be focused on my pleasure, all of it. He has to give me everything, or it'll be a waste. I'll have lost my virginity and it'll be a shit-show.

I think it's to do with control, but I'm the submissive type. I'm not shy or cute, because I'm kinda tall and curvy and my legs are basically the same size as billy's, but his are a bit bigger. I have big boobs and big hips and my waist is small but I'm never gonna be the type to be skinny, short and cute like a fuckin' mouse. I have curly red hair that billy loves. I know it because he's constantly curling my hair around his finger, letting it spring back into place and doing it again. He smells it, when he thinks I'm not looking. Fuckin' weirdo. It's cute though, and I know it's because I always smeel nice; Like coconuts and fresh oranges and pineapples.

"When's your dad back?" He asks me, letting me rest my head on his chest. I can hear his heartbeat beneath me; Thump, Thump and Thump. "Soon. So you'd better leave." I tell him, reluctant. I don't really want him to leave.

He kisses me when he jumps out the window, "See ya little red." And I think I might love him.

Well, only a little.


End file.
